


Kingdom of Ahkrim

by Dunblak_Vizgoth



Category: Original Work
Genre: Aliens, Ancient Egypt, F/F, F/M, Gen, Inspired by Art, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-20 09:28:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16134443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dunblak_Vizgoth/pseuds/Dunblak_Vizgoth
Summary: Eldritch Egypt. Aliens/greys-monsters-(legend of opal level sex)-gods-pyramids-eldritch knowledge.





	1. Story

On the river Nile, some say at the headwaters while others where forest met the Sudd, the Kingdom of Ahnakrim rose above all cities of Geb (earth). Never in a thousand dynasties before or hence would ever compare to the majesty of Ahnakrim. The tombs of the pharaohs were temples to the gods and obelisks marked the passages of Maat. Servants and slaves alike, kings and queens, mortals and beasts basked in the presence of gods. (anubis) Anapu and his wife Aniput, (ammit) Ahemait Devour of the Dead, (khepri-atum) Chepri-Atem who lit the ends of the world, (hathor) Hathar Lady of Punt, (thoth) Dwath the Sage, and Ma’at, may her mercy rest on us, courted the mortal plane and rested from the eternal cycle of Maat.

Beneath the Black Pyramid of Princess Eternal Ichtaka (Aztec influence) Duat lay open like a festering wound upon Geb. Upon the nights of golden and silvered half-moons the grey (‘the greys’ aliens) warriors of Queen Iuit-Surhit, whose skin was as lapis lazuli, turned their spears of dark-light against the demons of nightmares. Daughters of Iuit, six in number, kept balance between sand and flowers. They sang the melody of a thousand living and the knell of the world. In the temples of the silken streams they bathed in the pleasure of a hundred souls and took the seed of men to themselves. From the Kingdom of Ahnakrim came one-thousand-fold strong generation. They would conquer stars and places far from their home. Fleets of strong boats, riding on winds and godly blessings, came and went. Treaties and alliances were made between the tall serpents of Sauraxus (serpent men aliens) and the pale children of Ziss (nina Nordic/tall white aliens). But all would return for they would have to face the demons of Duat as their ancestors before them. They take up arms alongside the mind-reapers of Duwath, the sphinx of Hathar, Black Blades of Horthat, the Eight Beast-Virgins of Kaliuit, Shard Smiths of Eternal Fire, Allies of the Star Kuath-Qotl, and the personal guards of Anapu’t. Chief Breeder of the Kingdom and Guard of Daughter Ixtchal, Zhiffu Elsing Thrali (nina lawless inspired). Sage Ihuicatl from the Temple of the Scarlet Wings. Great Fuzuk Uertuk the Winged Serpent Who Watches. Sektuit the Breath Blade. Together they stand, to the end of Maat and again, against the evils of all.

Dust to dust. Sand swallows all in the end. Mayhap it was the workings of Zehulzet the Arcanist or the terrible serpent Apep (Apophis). Man may never know. From the founding of the third dynasty the Kingdom of Ahnakrim stood guard at the edge of Geb and kept safe the lesser kingdoms from the horrors of Duat and the darkness. Kings, queens, warlords, wizards and priests all sought the great wisdom within it’s walls; but no more. Without a word, without a sound, the Kingdom of Ahnakrim vanished into the desert never to be seen again. Temples, palaces, gardens, tombs, star-reaching vessels all gone. Some said it was the Eternal Queen of Ha’shet where the black dunes run with blood rivers. Others it was the Eye of Ra that struck them down from the heavens and cursed them to eternal suffering in Duat. Mighty minotaurs of the Myceneans, Kushites and the Anakim giants, Phonecians and their machines of war, Hattia and Hurra and Hitti with their armies of iron, traitorous Nubians who allied with Damot and sailors of the great sands. But after years of searching and silence the Pharaohs relinquished their hopes. One generation after another they assured themselves that the Itsukuzai had gone to battle with Ahnakrim for one last time and both sides were annihilated. After all, what else could end the powerful Kingdom of Upper Egypt besides the great chaos serpent itself.  

Years passed and the power of the throne faded. Assyrians came, then Macedonians and the Romans. Old ways passed along with the holdings of authority. The Kingdom of Ahnakrim, once renown through the secret courts of kings, was forgotten. Sands buried the truth as time passed on, Never to be remember or recited in the courts of royals or the halls of the people. The Kingdom of Ahnakrim was no more.

Such foolish thinking and deflecting ignorance.

 

 

 

Chpt.1- A Day of Difficult Diplomacy

 

Blurb- An envoy of Ahnakrim goes throughout the day dealing with different species/races and striving to ensure the Kingdom’s security. And at the end of the day gets to relax a bit by herself (or is there something in the dark watching her?).

 

The great blessing had just begun to rise and Breda Ninki was already weary. Envoy in the greatest kingdom on the entire planet and ambassador to the various principalities, the job was never done. She hustled down the cool, black sun-stone halls while beams of gold and orange pierced through to sting her pink eyes. Dark cloth, like wings of a raven, swirled behind her pale frame. Long strides, thanks to the supreme genetics of her predecessors and gift of her tall stature, took her quickly through the dewed garden courtyard into the inner-court. There the Breath Blade rested watching over the royal court of Ahnakrim and the Abushian sepulcher.

Breda hurried over the threshold but paused and repeated the prayers the old gatekeepers. She bowed her head and kissed her palm before holding her arm out. A slice of red was the only appearance of the Breath Blade and the smell of ash on fur. There was no time to waste now that she had been given permission to enter, and Breda hurried in with her scrolls and story stones.

Over intricate mosaic floors and etched glyphs, she hastened to be the third person seen by the waking rulers of Ahnakrim. Breda skirted the main hall where there were surely persons who had enjoyed themselves too much the previous night. They would eventually receive news like anyone else. Her concern lay further in. The sun was gleaming off the silver sides of the Pyramid of Thaket the Neverborn and if the envoy lingered much longer she would be late. Breda increased her strides into a run and charged for a pair of onyx doors before bursting in.

The chamber beyond was lavish with curtains, cushioned lounges, shimmering fountained pools, accompanying whistle reeds, swaying wind chimes, and one large circle of a bed.

Upon a featureless bust rested a cap-crown with Wadjet and Nekhbet to either side of Ka-Shet, the winged eye, as well as a wide-collar necklace of starry sapphires, Lapis Lazuli, white gold, and quartz-amethyst. Both belonged to Queen Akna-Hor of Ahnakrim, mother of Princess Surhit and Lord of the Ixmuhtlan. Breda tread as quietly as she could up to the wide bed and leaned over. With pale lips she kissed the grey flesh of the queen’s hand and at once the wise queen stirred from her slumber.

Opaque and large black eyes opened as Akna-Hor shifted away from her bed-partner from the previous evening, an Iun minister named Kihl-Phati, and scooted to the edge of the bed where Breda knelt with her pink eyes staring expectantly. A nod of the queen’s large, rounded head brought crown and necklace resting onto her person with only a thought. Then Akna-Hor’s silent face turned to Breda and gazed deep into the Envoy with those eyes of the abyss. The pale child of Ziss new better than to move or speak. To the Ixmuhtlan this silence was speaking. It communicated more than words or meanings could describe or emotions could feel. Breda waited as Queen Akna-Hor gleened from her that which the Envoy wished to convey much like a plant took in the sunlight. 

Though the children of Ziss were descendants of the Ixmuhtlan they bore little resemblance. The queen and her kind were short of stature, standing two and a third cubit at most, without visible ears or noses. Instead small orifices or slits served for their respiratory and auditory needs. Large heads supported by grey-skinned, stunted bodies gave the Ixmuhtlan their unique appearance. However, those noticeable large heads were the temples to minds capable of aligning stars.

Akna-Hor blinked and nodded, dismissing the envoy to her duties elsewhere. The pale child of Ziss bowed and rose. She was out of the extravagant chamber and down the hall to the next entity on her mental list. Since the pale child of Ziss had informed Queen Akna-Hor of the Ixmuhtlan first their astronomical relations, the Iun, were next. Fortunately for Breda the greeting-chambers were opening at the moment she arrived. Two Iun morning-singers welcomed her with solemn bows and the envoy bowed in turn before scurrying between the tall beings.

Pale children of Ziss were not short or stocky beings. They bore great resemblances to humans save for their snowy pale skin, white hair, and blue eyes that turned pink with maturity. Each stood an average of three and four-tenths cubit and more athletic than most humans. The pale children of Ziss were descendant from the Ixmuhtlan through genetic manipulation and racial intermingling with the humans.

However, the Iun appeared to take more from the Ixmuhtlan than they. Grey skin covered their slender but muscular frames from head to three-toed foot. Their black eyes and lack of nose or ears along with the conical cranium that extended back behind their neck all pointed to similar genetic origins to that of the wise Ixmuhtlan. Each race shared similar technologies and vast abilities. Though there were doubters as the most obvious difference became evident. All Iun were four and two-tenths cubit or taller. They were giants compared to the much shorter Ixmuhtlan.

The envoy of Ahnakrim left the singers of morning to their rituals while she went further inward to the chamber of ministers. Several Abushians stood guard, their sharp jackal faces never receding from antagonism, with ash-grey trousers and skirts blending with their black fur. Pure eyes of color never gave indication of noting Breda’s presence as she passed them though there was little doubt they knew the exact moment she entered. The jackal-men were creations of the gracious god Anapu to serve as his watchers in Maat.

Stepping into the domed chamber of ministers was quite a contrast to most other places within Ahnakrim. It appeared more of a library or observatory than a place of council. Since the Iun minister had been taken to bed by the Queen Akna-Hor the previous evening, his stand-in stood from the desk to greet the envoy. Wide-sleeved arms opened in welcome as the Iun female greeted Breda with a bow and she bowed in return before holding out a story-stone crystal Pyramid. The Iun’s hand hovered over the object as tendrils of bluish light swirled up to her palm. Two Aphunans accompanied their mistress, one carrying several story-stones and scrolls herself while the other waved a pole-fan to keep the Iun female cool.

Unlike the Abushians who were crafted a warrior race, the Aphunans were creations of Anapu’s wife Aniput as servants of her temples and retainers of her principles. They shared similar figures to those of humans. Humanoid bodies with five fingered hands, feet, legs, arms, head, nose, and assorted organs. But the Aphunans took after their goddess in more obvious ways. Their large ears were perched further to the top of their head and were that of a jackal. Their eyes were slit like those of a cat. Each Aphunan’s body was devoid of hair save that on their heads and came in a variety of brilliant colors. Compared to their human parallels, the Aphunans were each personifications of their best physical traits. Each a perfect example of beauty.

Breda whispered a prayer-thought of thanks to Dwath the Scribe that consulting most of the godly races was unnecessary. Some played servant roles in the halls of other races much like the Aphunans and Abushians. However, there were others that still required Breda’s presence.

Mirroring the Iun female, the envoy pulled back the story-stone and hummed a sweet harmonic. Thin lips smiled and the Iun female gave a thankful hum in return. With her duty done, the envoy spun back out of the chamber to her next appointment. A ringing bell drew her to the first assembly of the dawn. Several races with their high appointed officials and scribes already proceeded through an elaborately painted hall to the dark recess within. Breda knew from memory that there they would escape the heat by delving into the tunnels set below the earth and go to the Black Pyramid of Princess Eternal Ichtaka. There they would wait until the day was done, listening to the sensuous and teasing oracles of the divine flame. There they would be audience for the Thoktu. Already Breda could see the Gezshoth and their cloaks of living shadow, the mischievous Ungloshi, and the green Berdre.

Without a misstep, the envoy joined the line into the hall of hieroglyphics. She wound her way to the front between the Gezshoth. Each was exactly four cubits high and wore identical grey cloth formed into a pleated skirt and sleeveless robe. A large leaf-like cowl left their entire face in obscure shadow with only their round, glowing red eyes. Personally, Breda thought that the Gezshoth had long necks or faces simply hidden from view. Long, stringy arms protruded from either side that were segmented as those of a scarab. It was impossible to outwardly tell a male from a female though one of the palace girls assured Breda that the Gezshoth had genders.

Only the distinguishing white bands around the middle distinguished the leader of the star-walking procession. Breda quickly came to it’s side and slipped a metal tube between the three taloned fingers. Without a glance back, the hand tightened to lightly clasp the message. Knowing this would be the only acknowledgement from the Gezshoth, Breda shifted backwards ever so quietly toward the rear. Soon she stood head, shoulders, and waist above the floating green-silvery forms of the Ungloshi and inquisitive Berdre.

Each race was similar to the Ixmuhtlan in stature and slender build. Ungloshi, however, were long-limbed and the Bredre had small reed-limbs poking from their heads. The common laugh between palace maidens was that each was related to the other but their parents refused to speak of it. A common misconception as many humans mistook the pale children of Ziss or even the Zelisimi for close relatives.

One of the Ungloshi bobbed up to dance in the air around Breda’s head. It cackled and snickered in delight at its mockery of Breda. The envoy tolerated the young Ungloshni’s antics as she passed a story-stone into one of the claw-like hands. Dancing in descending steps, the Ungloshi squealed as one of its fellows grabbed its gangly foot and pulled it back to the ground. The active Ungloshi turned to complain but stern, glowing yellow eyes silenced it. Breda surmised it was likely an immature one yet to fully understand the complexities of adulthood. Its large, pointed ears flapped in some sort of apology before trundling to the back of the line while the green glow it emitted faded.

Behind the Ungloshi came the Berdre. Diminutive green humanoids with odd head-limbs and large, dark eyes flickering with light within. Each appearing as if the night sky was mirrored in their gaze. Wordlessly the leader opened its hand to accept the story-stone and scroll Breda gave it. The envoy waited a moment longer in honor of the procession before turning on her heel and rushing back to her other assignments.

As she came out of the hall she almost ran into a hive of Zhyek. The multitude of almost indiscernible crystalline slugs often gathered together in a rough humanoid shape with a hardened shell of crystal while the soft flesh was kept safe within. Being relatively weak on their own, the Zhyek had made an empire through unity and oneness of mind. A hive made up a singular form, a colony of five to twenty hives, and a consul of ten colonies. Each colony could represent thousands of thousands of individual Zhyek cooperating together for the benefit of their whole society.

Quick to whistle the song of greeting, Breda gave a low bow of respect before offering a ovular story-stone. She suspected it was from the Zhyek home considering its likeness to a gem and the living light that glowed from within. The envoy gave a leaving bow before blessing the Zhyek hive with peaceful days. It was not her job as envoy to be a maker of peace but Breda felt the obligation to do whatever she could for her home, the Kingdom of Ahnakrim.

Next the envoy sought the Temple of the Warring Scribes. Breda left the palace grounds as the sun rose above the Pyramid of Thaket the Neverborn to shine on the Twin Temples of Chepri-Atem, who was the morning and evening light. She passed the human guards trained by the Abushians and were known as the ‘effigies’ of the palace. Small gardens maintained by the many servants and blessing streams cordoned by channels colored the entrance to the Palace of Two Worlds. Vibrant flowers and brilliant green leaves bloomed to catch the morning light as the pale child of Ziss hurried past. Her pink eyes were sharp cut by the sun but were thankful of the heavy kohl that shaded the brilliance. The envoy made her way down the palace grounds, out into the open court and gardens, past the inner and outer palace gates and shrine-wall, and out into the city. Market goers and buyers, those that were about at this hour, hastily moved aside when they saw her dark cloth and pale skin. In the midst of it, Breda could not help but feel like a shark amongst fish but her position was far more important than that of a simple predator. Hers was to deliver news to the officials that they may make their decisions with hast and surety.

Taking the main avenue down, Breda then took a side street over to the nearest stream. She hopped over the rivulet foot-bridge and turned a quick right down a shaded lane. Breda had no time to wrap her head with the protective black cloth and her white hair flowed behind her in the hot wind. Within a few strides she was before the Temple of the Warring Scribes, its edifice little more than an echoing shadow wreathed in warning statues and hieroglyphics. Breda wasted no time as she slipped into the doorway and down the dusty stone stairs.

Pink eyes, gifts of the pale child of Ziss, quickly adjusted to the gloom and the envoy followed her route by memory through the passage underneath Ahnakrim. It opened out to a larger chamber branching out with many paths like limbs of a great nehet (sycamore) tree. Breda carefully tread down a narrow walkway, over a subterranean stream that fed into the great Nile, through the bottom of a skeleton strewn abyss, and several circular guard-gates constructed by the Ixmuhtlan. Around her, squat demon-figures carved in stone snarled at her approach to the next stop of her daily journey.

Pushing open the stone door, the envoy was once again greeted by the strange being that made the Kingdom of Ahnakrim their home. Small, soft-furred creatures turned snouted and large-eyed heads toward her as their leathery membraned wings shuffled through antient parchment. Soft golden lights glow stones floated around on sigil floors to illuminate the room. Of all the races to join the Kingdom of Ahnakrim, the Khuf were the most peaceful. The anthropomorphic beings with their large ears and odd habits wanted little more than to eat fruit and insects, read scrolls, and record events. As opposed to the odd Opuplu wandering into the soft golden light to greet her. Padding forward on hands and feet-hands, stooped like the great black beasts of the southern forests (gorillas) but they were as far as the sun was from the moon. They were small, squat beings with skin so pale one could see their bones and blood and structures within. Light eyes in different shades kept them apart from one another as well as their own unique aspects of themselves. Each Opuplu was a natural shape changer and had a little detail to call their own. From her black cloth, Breda pulled twin scrolls of living script to hand to each official. Both took the foretelling news with unspoken gratitude and Breda left them to delve further into the chambers beneath the Kingdom of Ahnakrim.

Upon passing over a swift flowing subterranean stream, the envoy took out a few of her story-stones and dropped them into the current. They would be carried out into the river and the At’yx would find them. In this way word would spread quickly among them without difficulty on either Breda’s or the At’yx part. This left one last race of the underground to be consulted. Yf, the living fungus.

Delving further into the darkened depths, things became less solid and more biological mass around the seeking envoy. Bioluminescent lights of blue, green, and several indescribable colors lit the way before her. Soft moss soothed and cooled her weary feet. Around her in separate passages living chambers worked in endless fascination and cohesion with the upper world. Silken strings brought light-energy down from the great stalk-trees that sprouted on the surface to feed the many kindred below. Yf, very organized and codependent, were much like the industrious Zhyek. Each aspect of their society had an undeniable unifying bond that solidified as a strong whole. As far as Breda knew of the race the Yf were not of one mind, or at least not quite like the Zhyek were, but they remained strongly attached to one another. From their chambers in the soft, dark ground beneath Ahnakrim they were able to monitor and aid the environment surrounding the kingdom.

The envoy slipped into a large hollow that served as one of the Yf halls. Balls of light hung from grown vines and sprouted from twisting pillars of growing matter. Capped giants and tendril-armed sentries loomed still as the ground where the Yf had taken root. Breda knew they would not hurt her but their presence still instilled fear in her spirit. Two panthmatia, spokes-persons of the Yf and most humanoid in appearance, slid forth on the moss to greet the envoy. They appeared as females from thigh to head with beautiful ceramic faces framed with protruding fungi decorations atop long, elegant necks. Their shoulders were slender and led down spindly arms to sharp-tipped fingers. Ligaments or joints on their persons revealed stretched sinews of toughened fiber beneath the flesh like skin. Much like females of humans, pale children of Ziss, Zelisimi, and many other races, the panthmatia bore bosoms upon their chests though Breda could only guess what they were of use for. Beneath their waists countless flowing ribbons of tendrils grew like many tails of serpents. The panthmatia of Yf had been known to form legs like those of other races when called to council was called. Inky black eyes set with glowing jewels framed by their motionless faces.

“Pale child of Ziss.” The panthmatia spoke though their faces remained still.

Breda kept eye contact as she held her marked hand forth. “I greet the panthmatia Yf bearing words from the land above.”

Similar in their towering size, each panthmatia was different. On Breda’s left was blue-skinned with long, horny nodules growing from the sides of her face like rays from a star. Her smile was of benevolence of a proud mother. The other had a placid, serene face to match her pale purple skin. Pale shelves grew behind her head like the raised crest of a colorful bird.

Towering over the envoy, the panthmatia chittered and hissed and groaned unnaturally as they eyed her. Finally, the blue one came close. She waved a hand toward Breda’s own and a minute cloud of spores waved over the appendage. Seeming satisfied, the Yf approached closer.

“Forgive us. Pale child of Ziss.” One called.

“Not all is always at it seems.” The other answered.

Breda removed the most unique item in her bundle, a wooden box carved with many runes, and panthmatia retrieved it with their tendrils. “It is well. Blessing of Ahnakrim be with you.”

Panthmatia answered as one. “And with you.”

They turned and slid back into their underground chambers with news of the upper world. Breda followed their example and rushed back the way she had come. Taking a different route, the envoy cut through the underground toward the City of Leisures where she knew there would be plenty of persons to greet and hand off news to. Her long legs mirrored the leaping strides of a gazelle as she hurried through the paths. Guarding sentries moved aside their spears just in time as Breda bounded up to the surface once again. Around her was the Temple of Karshet with flowered pillars and open skylights.

Various beings lounged around in decadence. The Ahuili, repulsively sensuous and exotic abominable daughters of the goddess Iauzu-xotch, were like the many flowers of the jungle. Each was different in body and mind. Some had no head but the body of a female. Others had the body of a male and the loins of a female. Hissing mouths, eyes of flame, heads of swaying tendrils, toothed sheaths, supporting organs, and appendages of gods and beasts. They were as varied as the colors of darkness and light. Beside them lay the Beasts of Daemos, vulgar and repulsive beings that they were. Thobcutl, horrid god that he was, made the Beasts of Daemos as his synthesis. A tool by which he learned knowledge of the many stars and races. They were ugly creations formed for the sole purpose to elicit devious impotency within other males, taking their females to bed and enslaving them to pleasure, and feed into Thobcutl’s mind the many delights of their conquests. Humans spoke of pig-men, many headed beasts, things that grew fur and claws and took away the children in the night. These were the Beasts of Daemos. They were the subjugators of others and dominators of other’s lusts. As much as the daughters of Iauzu-xotch were beings of bliss, the Beasts of Daemos were monsters of ecstasy. Only one reason remained why either was allowed to thrive within the Kingdom of Ahnakrim. And that was that they kept one another occupied. It was the great scribe Dwath that gave this edict, ‘daughters of Iauzu-xotch and creations of Thobcutl should discern between them which is the better of their intents until they have reached conclusion’.

A smile curled ever so slightly at the corner of her mouth. Ever since the Ahuili and Beasts of Daemos had held their court in this City of Leisures. Only their speakers were allowed outside into the streets. Occasionally as sisterhood or a group of priests dedicated themselves to one of their paternal and so came to dwell within this mockery of a temple.

Then there were the Imlu’kuth. The minions of Ngolher, great scavenger of Duat, were made in the image of their maker. Long arms and bulbous heads attached to skeletal bodies like sickly persons. Spiked leathery membranes stretched over boney wings that flapped silently as the horrid looking beings fluttered about. One landed before the envoy with a hiss. Breda did not waste time as she slipped a metal scroll into its boney hand before stalking toward the nearest portal. The smell was creeping into her mind and she had other things to do.

Making sure to pull the dark cloth over her head and wrap it around her face, the pale child of Ziss exited into the sunlight again. Her next appointment was with the landing party of Vyvocks who would be arriving this morning. Breda turned onto the sky-sign avenue and made her way to the Temple of Nut. Silver scarabs and falcons of gold bordered the large complex, their glowing eyes watching. They were a gift from the Selisimi to the Kingdom of Ahnakrim at its seventh founding to keep safe its airways from the paths of the ground below. As the envoy passed through the gates a thousand eyes followed her movements.

Guardian dignitaries of the Sauraxus chatted in hissing tones amongst the sunlight courtyards. The true officials and scribes wore form-tight one-pieces under loose robes. Warriors served as replacements or shields for the officials as the situation depended on it. Sauraxus were tall beings and had the features of serpents. Some more than others. The unblinking eyes, pitted nostrils, and hardened scales. Every one was five and two-tenths cubits exactly. Females and males were indecipherable to the common person. They even laid soft eggs much like serpents.

As she passed to her appointment with the Vyvocks, the envoy made greetings with the head Sauraxus official and gave a story-stone to him. She climbed silver ramps and hieroglyphic etched walls to the large table above. Here ships of different races came and went at the needs of their officials. Some were solid as if cut from stone itself, others bent and swayed at invisible currents drifting on breezes undetected. And just in time a sizable craft was landing as Breda approached. The cylindrical ship hovered on waving motes of air as a stair-ramp emerged from it's side with a open door. Cloaked beings with hoods drawn completely over their heads shuffled down the stairs as the envoy stood to greet them.

 

Vyvocks were odd beings in the way that they rarely showed their true forms, instead choosing to take on the forms of other races they encountered that they would not be perceived as aggressive. The Vyvocks were born shapeshifters but were easily identified by their glowing luminescence within and semi-transparent skin. The body-lights did not reflect their moods or serve as a form of communication, but did change color under the right conditions. However, Breda could not help but appreciate their natural forms. Large, slanted eyes of opaque blue with long, elliptical heads. Their faces were almost human but had a round appearance with cute little noses and thin lipped, expressive mouths. Skulls and a few spinal disks were the only bones in the Vyvock's bodies. Their appendages were tendrils but could solidify into most any shape as they stretched out from their thin, flexible abdomens.

When the Vyvock officials approached Breda bowed and held out a small metal box with a story-stone carefully laid atop the lid. Warm hands took the gifts. As the envoy looked up she was met by crystal blue eyes and light complexion like that of the pale children of Ziss. Beneath the female's pale skin a ember glow shown from within centering around the mind and the heart of the Vyvock. Breda bid them welcome and blessed them for their presence which the Vyvock returned with pleasure. Together they walked back to the entrance and greeted the odd Mequoxotl, a winged race of odd centipede-serpents, as their own craft landed. The envoy was able to have two birds in one bush as she cast her net this day. Breda passed a story-stone to their dignitary as the trail of officials made their way into the streets of Ahnakrim.

The pale child of Ziss departed from the assembly only when she saw the Zelisimi officials on the side of the street. Tall, dressed in immaculate white robes and golden cap-crowns, the Zelisimi were more dignified relatives of the pale children of Ziss. Their skin ranged from tanned bronze to gold stretching like metal over pronounced muscle-bound bodies. Zelisimi hair was always a varying shade of blond and eyes were always a variation of blue. They resembled humans more than any other race and it was said they had seeded this planet, raising the fledgling race in the shadow of their wings.

Respectfully, the envoy bowed and handed a rune-script scroll to them. Breda then made her way back to the palace where her final contact rested. She shadowed the entering procession of Vyvocks, -----, ----, and ----- through the gates and past the guards, leaving their presence for the gardens where she would be sure to find the heads of the Mat-hi. Any who met a Mat-hi would surely know them by the sight. Unlike some they were not overly horrid in appearance or even remarkably wholesome. The one thing that separated the Mat-hi from the other un-divine races was that they were perfect.

Creatures that had long ago perfected their on means of civilization grew to become mortal gods among the other beings of the world. The Mat-hi, atop every other civilization before them, had little more to do with their time than to meddle in the affairs of others and bask in trivial pleasures that they found intoxicatingly diverting. Each was a specimen of unmatched flawlessness. To look upon a Mat-hi was to look in the face of undeniable royalty and supreme authority. However, in the long shadows of their accomplishments the Mat-hi had grown beyond their origins. They shed their former forms and became as they saw fit. Every Mat-hi that was since was their own display of personal excellence. They grew themselves in the wombs of their mothers and became what they wished. Few remained in their natural state that little could be said of them as a race for it was hard to distinguish who was 'pure-blood' and who was 'pure-mind'. Mat-hi became that which they wished. One might say that one person was a race unto themself by all accounts but allegiance. The envoy knew that there existed certain markers within the depths of the Mat-hi spirit that marked them apart but even the pale child of Ziss in her position did not know if this was the 'mark' of a Mat-hi. The simplest test itself was to line similar beings to a Mat-hi and the answer became evident. Beings of perfection stood above what others could possibly breed through pure genetics.

As the envoy entered the grand gardens (of the ---- virgins?) she found the Mat-hi as she expected. Seven figures, the seven heads of the Mat-hi, lounged about at they pleased in this leisurely sanctum. Warily, the envoy ventured amongst their presence. While she was sure the powerful beings would do her no undo harm, Breda had, like so many others in the palace, heard the panicked cries of men and women who found their bodies altered after taking the Mat-hi offer of 'entertainment'. Birds twittered in delight and flowers bloomed freely as they basked in the presence of the individuals who encourage beauty. Breda approached and noted that one or two ---- were lying around with the Mat-hi.

Unlike the perfect beings that lay around, the ----- were entirely different. Their somewhat humanoid bodies, only in the loose sense of the word, oozed a viscuous substance that shielded them from the harsh heat. However, the === preferred the cool waters of the river and many dark, hidden streams beneath the Kingdom of Ahnakrim. Their skin was at times slippery and smooth as fish scales. Other times it was textured with pliable, scaly skin. ---- (more description

Breda had spoken to one of the slaves who had been taken from the colder north about the ----. The human girl had refered to the --- as 'sleks'. When the envoy asked why this was, the girl responded that the two resembled one another and admitted she was shocked when she first saw them with her own eyes. The girl took them for monsters of bad dreams come to devour her. Though she had laughed at the silly child at the time, Breda wondered how the humans saw the races that convened at Ahnakrim. Breda was not well gifted in matters of the mind but had on one occasion read the lingering things drifting on the surface of her servant's minds. The utter calm and fastidious adaptability that grew like a tree within their minds was a comfort to her as the envoy was frightened of perception at the time. However, the stern integrity and faith which her servants carried out their duties beneath her. The envoy no longer doubted the flexibility or adaptability of the human mind.

She passed a bubbling fountain while singing the song of

 

 

 

Zelisimi

At’yx + Mhat-hi

?


	2. Thoughts

Thingy-thingy-woo

 

2nd chapter: farm slave to dancer of courts?

 

Female or male for all other alien/deity races. Men and women is for humans.

 

(deity prerogative: never truly good/benevolent or evil/malevolent, but natural <that which is>)

Basic Deities: Anapu + Aniput (anubis and wife), Ahemait Devour of the Dead (ammit), Chepri-Atem who lit the ends of the world (khepri-atum), Hathar Lady of Punt (hathor), Dwath the Scribe (thoth), and Ma’at

Alternate Deities: Iauzu-xotch (female-ish, Two stunted wings, Fiery bones and fleshy membranes stretch upward. The bald creature glares with ember eyes and a vicious smile <talon teeth> appears on its face below stunted nostrils. It’s body seems to exude a sensuous oil), K’othep Sleeper of Water (male-ish- amoeboid blob of elemental goop that takes form in different mediums), Ngolher (male- long arms, bulbous head with skeletal and boney spiked wings, multi-colored multiple eyes, shark teeth <replaceable>), Thobcutl (male-ish -a blobbing fleshy mass, tentacles and sightless eyes as it floats about, warts and pustules seethe as slit-mouths let out shrill cries, somewhere within are glimmers of valued metals-Thobcutl loves to experiment and all that means), Tlitl-Enidru (unknown -a gigantic beast of flesh and crystal and elemental fury, sightless and roaring it is pure bestial instinct and wrath), Zetl-Udish (male-ish- appears like some kind of great white ape with poisoned tusks and skull closer to that of a mammoth, hair is bristles <aphrodisiac>, multi-cocked and virile-one for young lovers and tempting the oppressed, he loves to hear their cries of pleasure. He is one of Iauzu-xotch’s constant courters)

Sub-divine Races: Ahuili (repulsively sensuous and exotic abominable daughters of Iauzu-xotch), Abushians (more anthropomorphic Anubis-like, usually all male, warrior class), Aphunans (Anubis jackal-girls/boys), Beasts of Daemos (ugly creations of Thobcutl to elicit devious impotency within others and fed into the eldritch entity’s pleasure cortex, usually male), Exotikhar (Its chunky head sits atop a small, bony body. Runes or emblems, each glowing brightly, cover parts of its torso, but while inspecting this creature it inspects you in turn.), Imlu’kuth (long arms, bulbous head with skeletal and boney spiked wings- they are the Gremlins of Ngolher), Mequoxotl (serpent beings of the outer reaches), Vyvocks (glowing greys and various alterations on given races, reanimating bioluminescent parasite?), Thoktu (crowned in horns and anointed with flame, sensual and teasing oracles of profound vision, whisperers of the mists and shadows)

Basic Alien Races: Gezshoth (Flatwoods monster- mothman/owlman), Ixmuhtlan (Greys- Mayan-Aztec/Egyptian names), Ungloshni (Hopkinsville/Kelly-Green Goblins, Berdre (little green men, maybe associated with goblins), Zelisimi (“Nordic” Aliens -Slavic/Sumerian names), Sauraxus (Reptiloids/Lizard Men- Zulu/Assyrian/Aztec names), Pale Children of Ziss (tale pale <Nordic?>/mingling of greys and humans?- Sumerian/Manx Gaelic <celtic> names)

Alternate Alien Races: At’yx (Some cross between avian and amphibian <advanced sea slug/octopus> who like pilot fish on the flesh of sentient bio-ships called Or’unks), Khuf (bat-people, rather kind too), Iun (tall, lanky people similar to greys but with a distinctive backwards angled head and perhaps where so many earth cultures came up with the idea, three-toed feet <starfinder inspired>), Opuplu (chimp looking quadropeds with translucent skin and minor shape-altering abilities- invertebrate monkeys? <obviously not good in sunlight, have good night vision, and are not of good hearing>), Mequoxotl (strange mix of centipede and serpent with wings), Mhat-hi (sexually perfect humanoid beings that only breed by impregnating other races, always tall-muscular-physically appealing/perfect, can be any number of variant looks, VincentCC inspired), Scyrhian (formless ones), Yf (sentient shroom-ents <Zuggtmoy>), Zhyek (living/walking hives of small, almost microscopic beings <crystalline slugs- like sea slugs but with crystals on their backs/sides/whatever>)


End file.
